


Snow Day in the Tower

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice csn't go out to play in the snow, so Killian brings it to her.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Snow Day in the Tower

Killian Jones watched as his young daughter played with one of her toys on the floor of their home. In all honesty, it wasn't too much of a home. It was dark and it was small. And she was held captive by the magic surrounding it. But it was all she had ever known.

"Papa!" Alice cheered motioning for him to come join her. The former pirate moved himself away from where he had been sitting and sat next to his child. Playing with her and listening to her chatter. She talked a lot. It could get quite boring in this prison she was trapped in. So he listened and he answered all of her questions. And never once asked her to quiet down. He was all she had and if he scolded her for talking she may not do it ever again.

"Look!" Alice said jumping up and running towards the windowsill. At first when she was younger he worried about her getting so close but then he realized she couldn't fall out. That had been a tough day for him. He wished she could be free. But her- no he wouldn't call her what she was– that witch had left his daughter here to die. Had he not stayed the light of his life would only have made it at most a few days alone.

Killian looked out the window and saw what his little girl was pointing at. White was falling. They could both see the soft powder coating the ground below the tower.

"What is it, Papa?" Alice asked. Her curiosity rivaled that of anyone's. Her world was so small. She's take any knowledge she could get of the outside world. And by the gods, Killian would give it to her. Even if he couldn't free her.

"It's snow, it's kinda cold. And it's soft. It falls when it's really cold outside," he explained to her. He wished she could be outside making snowmen and snow angels. And having a snowball fight with him. But she couldn't. He thought for a moment. There was no reason the snow couldn't be brought into the tower. Was there?

"I, Starfish, have an idea," Killian told her. "I'll be right back."

He grabbed a bucket from the kitchen part of their tower and carried it with him to the ground. He filled it up with snow and brought it back inside.

"If you can't go to the world, I'll bring the world to you," Killian told her.

He sat the bucket on the ground and Alice sat in front of it her eyes wide. She touched it gently.

"Watch this," he told her and made a tiny snow man in the bucket. Alice's eyes widened as she made her own snow man.

He gently balled up a piece of snow and showed it to her. "Sometimes people have snowball fights," he told her. She would be prepared for all the wonders of the world if Killian had anything to say about it.

"Can we have one?" Alice asked. Killian blinked. He didn't see any reason why they couldn't.

"Aye, Starfish, we can." and so he showed her how to make a snowball and ho to throw one. They tossed snowballs at each other, being careful to dodge the furniture. Once they couldn't laugh any harder they threw themselves down onto Killian's hammock.

"Right there,lass. Did you have fun?" he choked through his laughter.

Alice nodded still in a fit of laughter, "Aye."

Once they had stopped laughing he offered to read her a bedtime story. He read until she fell asleep. And then he gently tiptoed over to his hammock, careful not to wake his little girl. The tower floor was covered in melted and unmelted snow and the walls had been hit with a bit of the powdery dust as well but it had brought Alice so much joy. So whenever it snowed he would go outside and bring her the snow and they would have a snowball fight and laugh and they'd end the day with a bedtime story.


End file.
